The present invention relates generally to systems preventing hunting and/or shooting accidents by alerting the shooter about unsafe shooting in the zone of shooting, which use automatically emitting RF signals containing geographical coordinates and the receiver of said signals.
The necessity of the embodiments of the present invention related to the sport of hunting and shooting is confirmed by the available statistics on hunting accidents as a result of target misidentification. There are about 1-2 hunting accidents per day in the USA. The details can be found in the documents of the International Hunter Education Association IHEA-USA. http://ihea-usa.org/news-and-events/news/incident-reports.
In addition, the inventor found and studied newspapers' reports and documentary videos. For imagining it, it is enough just to read the headlines:
6 Hunters Hit By Shotgun Blasts; Arrest Warrant Issued In Fatal Hunting “Accident”; At War Front Man Injured In Hunting Accident; Boy Charged In Fatal Hunting Accident; Boy shot in Orange Co. hunting accident; Calgary man shot to death in hunting accident; Cow shot to death may have been mistaken for deer; Dog shot by hunter; Duncannon man charged with accidentally shooting friend while hunting; Elk River man shot by brother in holiday grouse hunting accident; Fatal shooting of Louisa Co. hunter ruled accident; Fort Riley Soldier Shot In Hunting Accident; Friends mourn man killed in hunting accident; Genesee Co. man charged with hunter-related shooting; Hunter Accidentally Shoots Man, 13-Year-Old Boy; Hunter apparently commits suicide after shooting companion to death; Hunter hysterical after shooting husband; Hunting accident bonds 5 classmates from Kennewick; Hunting accident haunts Falmouth man and his buddies; Hunting Accident Leaves One Man Dead; Hunting accidents kill 1, injure 1 in Nunavut; Italian hunting in the dock after 35 people killed in four months; Local teen killed in hunting accident; Man and dog shot by hunter at Guana River Wildlife Management; Man dies in Shoshone County hunting accident; Man killed in hunting accident; Man stable after hunting accident; Missing police dog killed by hunter; Montmartre man, 32, accidentally shot by hunter; One man dead after Rusk County hunting accident; Police Identify Boy Killed in Nelson Co. Hunting Accident; Sterling man hit with buckshot on Rail Trail in Holden, shooter not located; Teenage shooting victim, uncle ‘peas in a pod’; Dad Accidentally Kills Son After Mistaking Him For A Turkey; Mother And Daughter Hurt In Deer Hunting Accident; Two Brothers Shot In Hunting Accident; Man shot while jogging in Holden, Mass.; etc.
The same method and technology used for preventing shooting accidents in the sport of hunting and shooting as another embodiment of the present invention is intended for equipping ordinary vehicles with an alert visible light and/or vibrating signal in front of the driver's face, which will be automatically activated if behind said ordinary vehicle in the preset distance will appear a first responder's vehicle with activated alarm signals.
The necessity of this embodiment of the invention is related to safety on the road while moving the first responders' vehicles in traffic with activated alarm signals, and is confirmed by the FBI Law Enforcement Bulletin Report of March 2011. Roadside Visibility Issues:
“The Human Toll Preliminary data for 2009 from the National Law Enforcement Officers Memorial Fund showed that for the 12th year in a row, more officers were killed in the line of duty in traffic incidents than from any other cause of death, including shootings. According to a U.S. Fire Administration study for 2008, 28 out of the 118 firefighters who died while on duty were killed in vehicle crashes. Another 5 were struck and killed by vehicles. These sobering statistics clearly demonstrate the need to protect law enforcement officers, firefighters, and other first responders as they perform their duties on the nation's streets and highways.
Perhaps one of the most essential parts of the equation is the alertness of civilian drivers and their ability to recognize an emergency vehicle and take suitable action.
To read the complete report (NCJ 229885), access the National Criminal Justice Reference Service's Web site, http://www.ncjrs.gov.”
Inventor is not intended to collect the statistical data and specific number of accidents and victims in this document. A person with ordinary skills can figure out how many people pass away in the ambulances staying in traffic, how many people lose their lives in the fire or as victims of criminal activities because the first responders cannot come in time. The necessity of the present invention is obvious.